Harry Potter and the Power of a Scroll
by Dark Elf2
Summary: Prior to the end of books six Harry is given a something that may tip the balance of the war and introduce him to a world of even greater power than the one he already resides in. Crossover with the Forgotten Realms.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dungeons and Dragons.

Spoilers: For Book six. Story starts just after dumbledore's death. Before the funeral.

Harry Potter and the Power of a Scroll

The boy known as Harry Potter was currently seated in a chair in the former office of one Albus Dumbledore. He had been there for several hours now. Through most of that he had been crying. For he now had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had no idea where the horcruxes were, nor how to find them. He wasn't even sure what he himself was supposed to do.

"While I am quite happy you are grieving for me, I believe that we have some work to do my boy."

If it was at all possible, that voice caused Harry to jump straight up a good two feet. For that was the voice of Albus Dumbledore, who was supposed to be very dead. Harry turned in the direction of the voice and was actually not surprised to see a portrait of Dumbledore on the far wall.

"Well Harry."

"I should have known you would leave something behind."

"I couldn't leave you completely stranded, now then I have something very specific for you. I planned to give it to you when you completed your seventh year, but it seems I must give it to you now. On the book case there is a book titled silverfall. Take it off the shelf and bring it here."

Harry did as he was instructed finding the book easily.

"Good, now open the book to page 274. There are some notes written in the margin of the page. Please read them aloud."

Harry flipped through the book till he found the proper page. And there written around the edge of the page was a phrase.

"When the time comes for a true end to evil call me forth and I will give you aid."

The moment Harry finished the sentence there was a flash of light and when Harry's eyes cleared he found there was now a rolled scroll sitting in the middle of the book.

"That my boy is my gift to you. Before you open it I must explain. Nearly fifty years ago, I met a man. He claimed to not be of this particular world, and he told me that he to was a wizard, but a very different one. He told me of his world, and I told him of ours. He was intrigued by our type of magic, so in exchange for some of our books he left me several gifts. Two of which I have already used. But this is the last one, and he told me it was for use only in a truly dire time. He said that this scroll could grant you one wish, but that you had to be careful of what you wished for. The spell it contains has something of a mind of it's own, and it will grant your wish in a way it chooses. That is why I have left its use to you. Use it well."

Harry stared at the painting then down at the scroll in his hand, then back up at the painting, before slowly unrolling the scroll. He read through the scroll silently, it was written in a flowing script and appeared to be in some language similar to Latin. With a final glance to the smiling painting he read the scroll out loud.

"YOU ARE TO BE GRANTED ONE WISH OF POWER?"

Harry took a step back at the great booming voice that seemed to come from the scroll. Harry stood thoughtful for but a moment.

"I need help, even with power I may not be able to beat Voldemort, I wish for the help I need to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"WISH GRANTED."

In a strange swirl of color a glowing portal appeared before Harry and before he could stop himself he was pulled through. This was followed by the strangest feeling Harry had ever experienced. It wasn't like apparating, or using a port key, or even like the floo, there was no tugging, no darkness, it was as if he was flying through a tunnel. And finally he came to the end of the tunnel.

The room he found himself in reminded him of the one he had just left in that it was very busy. There were shelves full of books, walls covered in tapestries and the tables in the room were covered in things Harry couldn't even begin to describe. But what caught his attention soonest was the fact that he wasn't alone. Seated between two bookshelves was a lit fireplace. In front of that fireplace was a plush red chair. Seated in that chair was a man smoking from a gold pipe. He had neatly trimmed white hair that reached his shoulders, a trim white goatee shining blue eyes. He wore red robes that seemed to be of exceptionally high quality. A red pointed hat was set on the top corner of the chair.

"Greetings lad. Mind telling me why a gate spell just dropped you in the middle of my home?"

Though the words sounded friendly enough, the set of the mans face said he was far more then just curious.

"I don't know sir, I used a scroll to make a wish and it brought me here."

"A scroll brought you here. Where did you get the scroll?"

"It was left to me by my dead professor."

A small smile started to creep onto the man's face.

"And his name would be?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I thought I recognized the crest on your robe."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I am the one who made the scroll."

"So you are the wizard that Dumbledore spoke of?"

"Yes lad I am. So what was it you wished for?"

"I want help to fight the evil wizard who is trying to kill me."

"Well then it sent you to the right place. I was told to expect someone who would need my help, and now I see that it is you."

"What are you talking about sir?" By this point Harry was getting very confused. "Who told you I was coming?"

"My goddess. She told me a new mission was coming, now that the shades have fallen. She said there was evil that needed to be stopped and I can get you plenty of help. So what's your name lad?"

"Harry Potter, and what do you mean by your goddess telling you?"

"Oh the lady of Mysteries can always speak to her chosen, and as I was the first she tends to come to me before the others. I see I am being rude however, I asked for your name and I have not given mine. I am Elminster, chosen of Mystra and Lord Mage of Shadowdale."

**BREAK>**

It had been several days since Harry had come to the world he was informed was called Torril. He had already been shown a great deal of things. But the most important was what he just been told.

"What do you mean train me? I don't think we have the time."

"On the contrary I think it should only take about oh six years for you to learn everything you need."

"SIX YEARS. BUT VOLDEMORT WILL HAVE WON BY THEN!"

"Calm down lad, now listen. You said it had been about fifty years since I had met your dumbledore? Yes."

Harry nodded, now somewhat curious.

"Well for me it has been over 300 years. Now with those numbers it should only take you one year in your world while here you will have the time, now one year won't be too bad now will it."

"I suppose not."

"Good, well your training starts now, since we only have six years, and I don't plan to keep you cooped up here for the whole time. So first I am going to explain to you how the magic in this worlds works and how we go about manipulating it. Then I am going to teach you one of the most basic, but most useful spells ever made. It's called prestidigitaion."

**BREAK>**

Meanwhile back in the Potterverse…

"What do you mean he vanished?" asked the now Headmistress McGonagall.

"He used the scroll I gave him and it opened a portal which he was pulled through."

"So he is gone."

"Yes."

"AND THIS IS A GOOD THING."

"I believe so, I don't think he is gone for good and I know that would not leave us to fail."

"But where is he?"

And on the other side of the continent a certain dark lord wondered the vary same thing.

**BREAK>**

Harry's first two years were spent studying with the Archmage Elminster. The lessons were tiring, but the magic he was learning was truly powerful. And he was also learning much of the goddess known as Mystra. He found he agreed with many of the principles of her teachings and had even begun to where her symbol around his neck. He was steadily advancing in power as he was trained to use harder and harder magics. And when he could cast no more he was learning to use a sword, from a beautiful woman named Storm. Like Elminister she was one of Mystra's chosen, unlike the old wizard however she was also one of the Goddess's seven daughters. And she trained him just as hard as the old wizard did. While not as skilled in the martial styles as her sister Dove, she was more then well trained enough to teach Harry what he needed to know.

At the end of the second year, Elminister told him that he could teach him no more in the ways things had been going. The controlled enviroment of the tower left him few opportunities to truly test him power. So he handed Harry a backpack, and several items that would help him and told him he had to travel, to learn more. He also gave him a map and a list of names of other people to find, some wizards and some not. He spent the next two years traveling. Sometimes alone, sometimes with groups of adventurers who were happy to have his arcane power. He started by heading southwest to the land of Cormyr, where he came into contact with members of an organization called the harpers, who when they learned of his connection to Storm were all to willing to aid him in his travel. They even gifted him with one of their harper pins, which would offer him certain forms of magical protection.

From there he went west to the sword coast, he met many strange people during that trip but not all that much memorable happened. When he reached the sword coast he first journeyed to the city of Candlekeep and using a book he had gotten from Elminster was able to gain entrance to the giant library called a city. He spent a month there researching many ancient spells, particularly of the land of Nether whose magic might was legendary. From Candlekeep he traveled north to Balders gate where he had several small adventures. And for his troubles there he was gifted with a magical staff of frost, a potent magical weapon, and to aid his journeys, a magic flying carpet.

With increased speed he flew northwest to the city of Waterdeep, and it was here he met two more of Mystra's chosen, Khelben Blackstaff and his wife Laeral. He stayed with them for several months as Laeral taught him about a new power he had discovered on his journey there. That power was called silverfire. It had saved his life when he was ambushed by a troll one night. She taught him of the powers it granted and the many ways it could be used. Before he left they too gave him items to aid his journey, bracers of armor that would protect him from much harm, and a sword, an enchanted Scimitar with the power to sheath itself in fierce lighting.

From the Waterdeep he journeyed to the northeast to the city of Silvery Moon, a city filled with heroes. He spent nearly a year with the people in this city. Learning from many. It was here he met another chosen of Mystra, the queen of Silvery Moon, Alustriel. While she told him she had little to teach him, she did introduce him to many who could. Through her he met the Drow warrior Drizzt Do'Urden. With him he learned more about fighting with a scimitar then he though possible. He also met another archmage, though this one was not a chosen. He was a strange little halfling named Eldon Thorngage, who gave Harry copies of several ancient Netherese spells that he had aquired on his travels. He also met the company of heroes Eldon traveled with. It was here he got his first taste of a strange type of magic called psionics. Two of Eldon's companions, Rolk Flameraven, who was a member of the Spellguard, and Juan Moore, a honorary knight of silver who both used mental energies to manipulate the weave, instead of the rituals and gestures that Harry had himself been taught. Though he had no aptitude for their style of magic he was still given aid from their power. They gave him an item they called a third eye, it would allow him to see straight through many forms of illusions.

It was during his time in Silvery Moon that he had truly come into his faith in the Lady of Mysteries. Though she had never spoken to him directly he had seen her power and met many of her daughters. And while he was by no means a cleric of hers, he did find himself to be a rather devout worshiper.

It was by this time that Harry was now in the middle of his 5th year in the world of Torril. And Harry realized he had finished Elminster's List. He had met all those he had been told to and now he wondered what he should do. Recently he had taken to taking rides through the country around Silvery Moon feeling that they allowed him to get his bearings on how his life was going.

It was during one of these rides that he wandered upon a strange sight. It was at a ridge that though some distance from the city gave an amazing view of Silvery Moon. And standing there on the ridge was his teacher Elminster along with two other figures. One was a woman with wild silver hair and wearing a dress that would have made her look like royalty if not for the amount of wear and tear it seemed to have accumulated. It was the second woman that truly caught his attention though. Her was was almost pure black and despite the woman he had met she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. She was clothed in a blue dress with long black coat over it. And for some reason Harry could not remove his gaze from her.

"It seems our young friend has arrived." commented the silver haired woman.

"So it seems." replied Elminster.

The three then turned to face the surprised young man.

"Well Harry, it seems you have reached the final step of your journey."

Harry stared at the dark haired woman.

"What do you mean?"

"You have truly learned much in your time here. And once we are done, El here will help you prepare for your return home. You will need the time remaining to create what is necessary. But first you must come into your true power."

"What do you mean true power?"

"But he will have a power the dark lord knows not..."

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. How do you know the prophecy?"

"Oh thats simple Harry, my predecessor wrote it."

"Your predecessor?"

"Yes, the woman who bore my title before me wrote the prophecy. She knew that you would be born in another world, and she knew that only you would have the power to do what she needed you for. What I still need you for."

"But I don't understand. What does all this mean?"

"I know you have been told this story, so I will give you a clue, though it is no longer my name, I was once called Midnight."

Harry thought back through the many stories he had been told. He knew that name had been important and when it finally hit him he knew where it was from. And when he finally put all the pieces together he suddenly found himself having a very hard time breathing.

"Catches on quick doesn't he?" commented the silver haired woman.

"Now be nice Symbal, he hasn't lived quite as long as you or I." replied Elminster.

When Harry regained the ability to speak he immediatley dropped to one knee before the women he now knew. His lady Mystra.

"Rise lad, I require none that I have chosen to bow before me."

"Chosen, what do you mean?"

"My daughters did not tell you this because I asked them not to, but the power you wield known as the silver fire, unlike normal spell fire, is only given to my chosen. And I have chosen you. From this day forth you will carry a piece of the weave in you. And you will protect it for me."

Harry was little struck speechless. And just as he was about to try saying something, he found himself being hugged by the woman who was his goddess. And that was when it hit him, the power that was the weave, he felt it, and he saw its amazing beauty.

**BREAK>**

"Now then boy, as you know I have had some time to study the magic of your world, and I have found something interesting. Dumbledore told me of the unforgivable spells, and you spoke of there use among your enemy. And so I have been gathering as many of one particular item as I could. That item is a brooch which I have found can defend against the spells you call the Cruiciatus, and Avada Kadavra. This item protects you from the negative energy that they produce just like the spells invigoration and finger of death."

"I know those spells."

"Yes you do, but our versions don't require the evil intent that your worlds do. Still I wouldn't recommend using them in your world."

"Didn't plan on it."

"Good, now I have gathered some other small items that should be of use to your friends and allies."

He then handed Harry a leather backpack, which he took great fully.

"Now I know it is nearly time for you to go. So I have but one more item to give you, it is not a spell, but it is just as useful. Someone who can help you and how to call her."

Harry unfurled the scroll that Elminster handed him, looking over what was written there.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes lad, it is."

Harry just grinned.

"Now then, I believe it is time for you to be going. Do come and visit again boy, I do enjoy our chats."

"You got it old man."

With those parting words Harry turned away from his teacher and began the motions of a spell. And when he was done, a great portal much like the one he came through the first time had appeared before him, and with a wave to his second mentor he stepped through.

**BREAK>**

"You have no chance Minerva. Dumbledore is dead and your golden boy is gone. My army is far more powerful then the forces you have guarding this school. Surrender. It is your only option."

Minerva McGonagal stood before the school Hogwarts. Standing with her was a massive team of aurors, older students and various other people most likely members of the Order. Also standing with them were centaurs, several unicorns, and some other hard to identify species.

"We will never surrender Tom. It was Dumbledore's will that this school would never fall, and I intend to keep it that way."

Unfortunatley for her, the army arrayed behind Voldemort was even larger. Composed of his masked death eaters, giants, vampires, trolls, and more.

"Then you shall all die"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

If possible every head there snapped up to the direction of the voice in the sky. And what they saw was an impressive sight.

Standing now well over six feet tall and powerfully built, with his long dark hair pulled back to openly reveal the scar on his forehead. He was covered in various items that seemed to enhance his presence from the strange staff in his hand that seemed to radiate power, to the flying carpet he was standing on, to the sheathless sword strapped to his hip that seamed to be giving off sparks.

All those watched as without even a gesture the carpet floated down so that Harry now stood beside the startled Headmistress.

"Hello professor seems I'm right on time. Don't ask questions just listen quickly." He pulled a pouch from his belt, "Pass these around, there are only a little over twenty of them, take one and clip it to your collar. Make sure the teachers and my friends get them first, have those without them stick close to those who do, they will give you protection. Now I need to go distract the idiot in front of that other army."

Still quite startled, she still followed his instructions pulling out one of the strange beetle shaped pins and attaching it to her collar as well as passing around the bag to the students near by, primarily Harry's friends who were as dumbstruck by Harry's strange return as the professor was. Harry meanwhile walked right out into the middle of the field so he was halfway between the two armies.

"Hello Tom, how's your year been?" With a grin Harry continued watching the expressions cross the face of the dark lord. "I must say that it has been great for me. I have been studying and getting stronger and learning things that would just make your head spin. I'm sure your quite curious about where I was. I met an old friend of Dumbledore's who was kind enough to teach me and give me access to all sorts of neat things. Let me show you some of them." Harry reached into a strange holster on his hip and pulled out a small rod, only about a foot long but covered in arcane symbols.

"You see when I combine this with a spell I learned I can do this."

His hands then became a blur, as did the rod as he moved them in several intricate gestures and he began speaking in a tongue that none recognized. And when he completed all action around him stopped completely, birds hovered in midair, people stopped mid gesture, everything just froze, except for Harry. Harry with a smug smile on his face began a second set of gestures this time incorporating the rod more specifically. He repeated these gestures several times and each time they finished Harry witnessed their positive effects. When the time stop effect ended the army of Voldemort found themselves not surrounded, but definitely in trouble as almost twenty massive figures all taller then even the giants, appeared around them, some made of stone, others fire, water, and some seeming to be walking tornadoes.

"And that isn't all Tom. I have one more trick for you and this one is a gift from my new teacher. Watch this."

Harry went into a set of gestures he had already performed once that day, but this time the ending was a little different. And when he finished a massive portal appeared once more. This time however instead of walking through it he took a deep breath and yelled.

"Taliana Seferveros Angelicanas a student of Elminster and a child of Mystra asks for the aid of you and your sisters."

For a moment nothing happened but then the gate began to shimmer and three tall forms appeared through. Though not nearly as large as the elementals he had already summoned, they were still over ten feet tall. With gleaming blue skin and great feathery wings the three angels who had come throught the portal were all armed and ready for war. The lead angel looked down at Harry.

"Are you the one who called for aid?"

"Yes glorious maidens, I am Harry Potter, student of Elminster, and chosen of Mystra. And that army over there wants to destroy the school full of children that is behind us. I called for your aid so that we may stop him."

At the mention of harming children the three angels expressions hardened and the back to nodded their ascent.

"If all is ready, then."

Harry glanced back at the army in front of the school, smiled then again shouted.

"FOR HOGWARTS!"

And with that the battle began with a will.

The elementals all began their assault, focusing on the more monstrous of Voldemorts army. The angels took to the sky drawing large bows from their back, with which they began to launch a massive barrage of arrows down upon the ranks of the vampires and other dark creatures. The impressive light show between the two armies of wizards was also a sight to watch.

But the greatest battle was between the two leaders.

Voldemort attempted to end it quickly with several deadly spells, from severe cutting curses, to more explosive spells.

Harry for the moment seemed content to dodge Voldemort's various spells, as if waiting for something.

"What's the matter Tom, I always heard you were better than this."

"You will pay for your insolence boy. CRUCIO!"

As if that was something he was waiting for, Harry stopped his dodging completely and stood there letting the spell slam fully into his chest. The impact sent him backwards several steps.

"Foolish boy, you believe you can withstand mARRGHH" Voldemort's sentence was cut off as he screamed in pain when several bolts of solid force slammed into his chest sending him flying back and cracking several of his ribs.

Harry, whose staff was extended from having just launched the magic missiles, dusted himself off and looked none the worse for wear from having taking the torture curse dead center.

"No Tom I was just testing out a theory my new teacher and I had come upon, the same theory that now protects many of my friends in our little war."

Voldemort who was struggling to his feet glared at Harry.

"How did you do that boy?"

"Just as I said, testing a theory that turned out to be true."

"Well let us see if your theory stands up to this AVADA KADAVRE."

The green jet of light struck Harry dead center and again he was sent backwards some from the impact. But just as before he straightened up seemingly unharmed.

"I must say that was interesting. I was at least expecting a little pain, maybe something worse, but that was just pathetic. Well Tom, I think you can tell that this is a touch futile."

"REDUCTO." Voldemort, not even bothering to retort, simply firing the exploding hex at Harry. Instead of taking it in the chest as before he dodged slightly and extended his palm to seemingly catch the spell, and just as it struck his hand the hex exploded. From the cloud of smoke came a sharp cry of pain, the only such cry spoken by the boy who lived as yet. This excited Voldemort, revitalizing him with the vague hope of victory.

But when the smoke cleared he found Harry Potter to still be standing. Though his staff was lying on the ground and the hand that had caught the spell was hidden behind the other arm, which was holding his apparently injured arm tight to his chest.

"Well boy, not so arrogant now, Eh?"

"No arrogance Tom. But now I believe it is time to end this." He then revealed the hand that had caught the hex. Voldemort was expecting a bloody stump or at least a blackened and burned hand, but neither was what he got.

The arm that had caught the spell was apparently gone down to the elbow, but in its place was an arm of fire, burning silver fire.

"This is what will spell your end Tom, your Horcruxes won't save you because it is not normal magic that will be rid of you, but pure divine power. Feel the power of my Goddess MYSTRA."

With those words he extended the burning arm, and a massive wave of silver fire struck the dark lord, engulfing him completely. And from within came one great cry of pain and rage, and then silence. That cry however had caused all action on the battlefield to grind to a halt. Both sides watched as the wave of fire ended and revealed a charred corpse. All their attention turned to the young man who still glowed with the bright silver power.

"I give you one chance to surrender. Lay down your arms now, and we shall take you into custody. Choose to continue to fight and I leave you to the Solars hovering in the sky."

That seemed to take the fight completely out of Voldemorts army. It didn't help that they had seen some things during their battle with the school defenders that had scared them, and the trolls and giants had been decimated by the elementals. And with that, the battle for Hogwarts, and the war, were over.

**BREAK>**

Voldemort was exceptionally confused. He had found himself chained to a wall in what appeared to be a room in a castle, and the strangest part of all was that he wasn't alone. There were two people in the room with him. Though neither seemed to be paying much attention to him, and neither one was chained like him.

The first was a woman in fairly normal looking clothes with black hair who just seemed to radiate power. The second was a tall impressively built man wearing strange robes and a golden mask. The only other thing in the room was a strange mirror.

"And you came here why Mystra?"

"This soul was sent here by one of my chosen, I just wanted to make sure he gets what he deserves, for he is both evil, and faithless. Not to mention he tried to kill one of mine, and I don't take kindly to that ever."

"Very well. I will be sure he gets what he deserves. I thought he might join some other tyrants on the outer wall for a few eternities, will that do."

"I believe it will. Thank you Khulemvor."

"You are welcome Midnight."

Voldemort suddenly felt very bad about his coming future.

**BREAK>**

With the battlefield cleaned and the prisoners and bodies removed it was time to survey the damage. Amazingly enough thanks to Harry's aid very few on the side of light had died, of the over a hundred people who had been defending the school, less than a dozen had died. The centaurs and their allies had taken some losses, but still far less then had been expected. But with all that dealt with there was still one thing to be handled.

"HARRY POTTER WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Harry reeled back from the force of the shout, particularly since it had come from four people at once. Namely, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagal.

"I was going to get to that once everything settled."

"Well it's all settled so you can tell us."

"Very well, but can we go somewhere more comfortable, and I am sure there are other people who will want to hear this, and as it is a very long tale I don't want to have to tell it twice."

McGonagal shrugged then nodded. "Very well, Harry, I will contact the others, we can do it in my office. The password is hero."

She walked off to contact those who should be there, and that left Harry with his three friends.

"Ron, Hermione, can you guys go get Neville, Luna, and anyone else you think McGonagal wouldn't call." Ron looked as if he was going to protest but a sharp look from Hermione kept him quiet.

And then it was just Harry and Ginny.

Neither spoke for several minutes.

"Ginny I owe you such an apol…" whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Ginny flung herself at him and kissed him soundly on the lips. When the two finally came up for air, Ginny spoke.

"Don't even try. I don't want to hear it. You'll tell your story later. But now, I have my boyfriend back after a year, and I am gonna make up for lost time so shut up and kiss me."

So he did just that.

**BREAK>**

Two hours later they were all gathered in the former office of Dumbldore, now McGonagal's office.

And that was where Harry told his tale, it took all night, and he glossed over much of it saying that it could be saved for other nights, but he told them of Elminster, the sisters, the heroes of Silverymoon, and several others stories. He told them of the library city of candlekeep. But the most he spoke of was his new found faith, in the Goddess Mystra.

"Another night I will tell you more, and you can here about the other crazy things I saw, but there is something else I have to do."

With those words he stood and turned so he was now facing Ginny, who had been seated next to him.

"Ginny, I know I have been gone for some time, and I know that we had only been together for several months when I disappeared, but the entire time I was gone there was not a day went by that I didn't think of you, worried about you, prayed to Mystra to protect you. And now that I am back and," at this point he grinned, "after the reaction I got from you earlier, I know this is right. Ginevra Weasley. Will you marry me?" At those final words, from a pouch on his hip, he pulled a magnificent ring with a brilliant blue stone.

Many a breath had been held when Harry asked that, and Mrs. Weasley had started crying before Ginny even answered. And her answer came in the form of another kiss much like the one earlier. And amidst the cheers of many in the room, Harry slid the ring onto her finger.

**BREAK>**

The marriage was held a month later. Neither member of the couple wanted to wait. The wedding however was held in a most spectacular place. The grand hall of the palace of Silvery Moon.

Harry cast all the necessary spells to bring all the guests across. And there were many guests, all their friends had come with their families, the professors of Hogwarts were in attendance. And from Torril, came many more, the seven sisters came together to honor another of Mystra's chosen, as had the heroes of Silvery Moon, and many more residents of Silverymoon who had come to know him. Several members of Harry's first adventuring party were even invited. Elminster himself presided using his still remaining status as a cleric of Mystra.

The ceremony went amazingly, Ginny's dress was created by a group of elves that lived in the city and as such it was beautiful. Harry too looked most impressive in his elven made clothes.

After the "I do"s and the kiss, they got another shock. A woman that several immediately recognized as Mystra, appeared behind Elminster.

"I see my Harry chose very well. You are as beautiful as he said. And so I give you my gift now."

Mystra walked forward and planted a chaste kiss on Ginny's lips. But that was all that was needed for a small piece of the weave to flood into Ginny's veins.

"Now your vows to me will be true, till death do you part. Watch over him Ginny, he's worth it."

"I will."

And with that the lady of mysteries bid her farewell.

Leaving her daughters to greet their newest "sister."

**--------------------END--------------------**

AN: For those who think I glossed over too much, I plan to write several of Harry's foray's into the world of Forgotten Realms. Keep an eye out for them.

Till Then this is the The Dark Elf Signing off.


End file.
